Remembrance Day
by sumer11
Summary: Kim and Ron Have gone out to the park where theres a memorial going on and they tell their kids what happen on 9/11. Part of only a mother's love series  OAML SERIES


**I don't own any of characters of Kim Possible. But I do own Emma Stoppable, Adam Stoppable, and Miracle Stoppable.**

**I only writing this for the people who have lost their lives 10 years ago 9/11. I was only ten when this happen. I remember walking in from gym class and watching the north twin tower fall before my eye. The last couple of years I've called this day remembrance day. Part of OAML Series.**

**Well enjoy the Chapter**

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron decided to take their six year old triplets to the park and show them the Memorial Ceremony that was going on.<p>

"Mommy, Why are there so many flags out?"

"Yea mom. It's not the Fourth of July, Memorial day, or Labor Day."

"Well because it's 9/11."

"What so special about a certain day?"

"Well Adam, a lot of people have lost their lives that day."

"How Dad?"

"Well it's kind of a long story."

Suddenly Kim and Ron hear three "We want to hear it."

Kim and Ron could only chuckle. "Ok we'll tell you but we got find a place spread the blanket."

"Ok." The three raced off to find a spot.

"Don't go out too far." Kim yelled than looked over at Ron with a smile.

"Do you think we should tell them what happen today?"

"Why not? It's a part of history."

"Well what about all that happened, like the guy that fell out the towers and flight 93?"

"I don't think we should tell them about the guy that fell but we could tell them about 93. Its apart of history."

"Ok Kim. We'll tell them."

"Mommy, I found the perfec-"

"No Mom. I found the perfect Emma just trying to get credit."

"I'm not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Emma, Miracle. That's enough. Now you two better behave or your dad and I won't tell you the story."

"Sorry Mom." Emma and Miracle said at the same time."

"Ok now let's set up and wait for the Memorial Ceremony to start."

After about twenty minutes Kim was curled up by Ron with the kids sitting there looking at them.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yea Mom."

"Yea you and Dad is supposed to tell us about 9/11."

"O that is right. Ron, where do we start?"

"I think we should start when the first plane hit."

"O that's I perfect place to start."

"It was a plane that started it?"

"Do you want us to start the story?"

Adam zipped his lips and stayed quiet.

"Ok. So early that morning your Father and I were in school."

"Out of nowhere Principal Barkin announce that school was cancelled for the day and to go straight home."

"When your Father and I walked back to my house Grandpa Possible and Grandma and Grandpa Stoppable were there sitting in the living room with the TV on."

"But where was Grandma Possible?" Miracle asked with Adam and Emma nodding their heads.

"Grandma Possible was still at the hospital working."

"Oh, ok."

"Yea. Well where was I? O yes." When Ron cut in.

"We walked in and asked what was going on?"

*FLASHBACK*

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?"

"Yea Dad. Why aren't you at work?"

Mr. Dr. Possible looked over at his daughter and Ron. "Honey, Sweetheart. A plane has crashed into one of the World Trade Center towers not very long ago."

Kim was in shock and Ron had a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What is the World Trade Center?"

"The World Trade Center is located in New York and it is two the tallest buildings in the world, surpassing the Empire State Building."

"O wow."

"JAMES COME IN HERE QUICK!"

Mr. Possible, Kim, and Ron rushed into the living room and saw before their eyes that second plane flew straight into the other tower.

Everyone was in shock at just happen.

**EEND FLASHBACK**

"Mom that plane just flew into the tower?"

"Yes Emma. Just like that."

"But didn't people die?"

Kim and Ron just looked at each other and sigh. "Yes many people died that day."

All the kids looked sad for the people.

"I know it hurts but remember that some didn't die in vain. Some died as heroes."

"How is that Mom?" Adam said with some sadness in his voice.

"Well it's like this

***FLASHBACK***

BREAKING NEWS!

Everyone was alert to the news.

"We just got word of a plane that went down in Somerset County, Pennsylvania. We had word that this plane was hijacked and was heading for DC. "

"Oh my god."

"For unknown cause it when down. Sir what did you see?"

"I saw a plane that was swaying back and forth before it landed over that hill there."

"Where you scared?"

"Of course I was scared. I thought the plane was going to land on me for a minute."

"Thank you for the interview."

**END FLASHBACK***

"We found out later that the people on that plane died as heroes. They rushed the cockpit and tried to take over the plane."

The kids were in awe about what the people in Flight 93 had done.

"They weren't a..afraid?"

"I'm sure they were very afraid but they knew what they had to do. It wasn't bravery that drove them to take over the plane. It was that small chance to see their loved ones again."

"WOW!" all the kids said in awe.

"Princess you're missing one final tell."

All the kids turned to see Shego standing there.

"Grandma Shego!" all three kids got up and stormed Shego, knocking her over.

"After all these years and finding out I'm your daughter, you still insist on calling me princess."

"Well sure. You're my daughter and I call you whatever I want to call you."

"Fair enough. Ok kids let Grandma Shego get up and join us."

Shego was able to get up while holding onto Miracle.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, you know how Drakken can be."

"Yea."

"So mom how does the story end and Grandma Shego what did Mom miss?"

All eyes were on Shego as she was about to tell her grandkids what Kim did miss.

"Well she missed when the towers fell."

Ron and Kim had a relieved sigh. "Yea I guess I did forget about that,"

"What, the towers fell?"

"What happen to them?"

"Did they disappear?"

"No Emma they didn't disappear. What happen was after the planes struck the towers. The towers were burning from the inside and soon the support beams gave it could support the building anymore. The two towers fell and thousands were hurt."

"Mom, Dad."

"Yes Emma?"

"I want to be like you help save the world and help protect against stuff like this from happening."

"Me too."

"Me three."

Kim and Ron couldn't have been more proud of their children than they were right then and there. Shego was proud of her grandchildren too and that they wouldn't follow her path of villainy.

"Well when you guys are older. Your Dad and I will train you."

All the kids agree and before they knew it, the music started to play and the memorial had started. The three kids watch in awe now that they knew what the meaning was behind it.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and shared a small kiss which was caught by Shego and miracle.

"EWWWW! Mommy kissed Daddy.

Shego, Kim, and Ron just laughed and turned their attraction to the Service.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. It was one of those stories that just came to me after I updated. God bless the family and friends that had loved one taken away from this tragic event in our time. <strong>

**Please review and tell you what think.**


End file.
